


All Bark, No Bite

by HavocRoyale



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, dog-walking AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune walks dogs for a living. Sun works at a game store but decides to help Jaune walk dogs when he's off work. Jaune doesn't handle crushes very well.</p><p> I will add characters and ships as the become more relevant, ya' know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Sun grabbed the strategy book and flipped through, "Hey, Neptune?"

 His blue haired co-worker hummed a response from the back room, Sun peeked into the room, "You played Grimm Hunt yet?"

 Neptune stopped looking through a box, "Yeah."

 "Is it any good?", Sun leaned against the door frame reading bits out of the book, "I heard it got some crazy good reviews."

 "Eh, it was alright. The combat and graphics were really well done, but the plot was half-assed and shoddy at best.", Neptune grabbed the box and nudged Sun out of the way.

 Sun chuckled, moving back to his place behind the counter, "What made you like the combat so much, you're usually the dork that's too over-invested in the plot to give two shits about the combat."

 Neptune stopped restocking the games and grinned up at Sun, "There was a gun, that turned into another gun, and shot lasers. While you rode on the back of this girl's motorcycle, down the highway, after a giant killer robot."

 "Yeah, that sounds like something that would get your attention."

 Someone started knocking on the doors frantically, Neptune started to stand to answer it. Sun leapt over the desk, "I got it, boss'll kill us if those games aren't restocked."

 Opening the door Sun saw a guy struggling to keep hold of nearly six dogs, "You need some help?"

 "I-Is there a bathroom I can use in there?", the guy pushed his blond hair out of his face nervously.

 "Ah, yeah. Staff bathroom, but you can go if you really need to. Cleaner than the gas station across the street.", the guy smiled.

 "Thank you, um, could you watch the dogs till I get back?", Sun nodded and took the leashes from his hands as he dashed into the store.

 Neptune walked out with a goofy grin on his face, "What're you smiling about?"

 "Look at all the doggies!", Neptune crouched down and started petting two of the dogs.

 Not to long later, the guy came back out side and grabbed the leashes from Sun, "Thanks....um...."

 Sun reached his hand out, "Sun. I'm Sun."

 The guy grinned and shook his hand, "Thank Sun, I'm Jaune."

 "Nice name, sounds like some medieval knight from ye olden days," Sun chuckled at his joke, Jaune smiled, "You're name's pretty cool. It's like a giant ball of fire in space."

 "What are you guys doing out here?", Sun looked behind him to see someone with red hair that was half shaved, "The boss'll kill us, Sun!"

 "Scarlet, you're like an hour early for your shift."

 Scarlet scoffed, "I wasn't staying with those kids any longer than necessary."

 Sun smiled, "If you're here, I'm leaving. Neptune, get up and get back in the store."

 Neptune frowned and walked back in followed by a grumpy Scarlet. Chuckling, Sun removed his ID and stashed it in his pocket, "Need some help with those dogs?"

 Jaune's confused face lit up, "Yes, help would be great! Thanks."

 Jaune gave Sun about half of the leashes and they started walking down the sidewalk, "So what's with all the dogs?"

 "Hm? Oh, my job is to walk them. They're pretty great when they aren't trying to kill each other," Sun looked suspiciously at Jaune, "Oz and Roman tend to fight, well not fight. Mostly just bark and growl."

 "Sounds like a fun job. You're not stuck inside for hours."

 "It has it's ups and downs. Weiss Schnee pays enough for me to live off of just by herself but it never hurts to have more."

* * *

 Jaune knocked on the door, Glynda opened it and smiled, "Hello, Mr.Arc."

 "Hey, Professor Goodwitch," she grabbed some cash from the table next to the door and traded it for Oz's leash, "Thank you for walking Oz, today."

 " 'Course, ma'am. I should get going, I have to get Roman nearly all the way across town-," Jaune paused mid-sentence as Cinder walked up behind Glynda, "Hello, Jaune."

 "Ms.Fall? I-I didn't expect to see you here, erm, Sun?"

 Sun looked to Jaune, "Oh yeah, here ya go."

 Jaune took the leash from Sun and handed it to Cinder, she smiled as she gave him his payment, "It's fine. I didn't expect to be here today either."

 The door shut and Jaune took a moment to pocket the money. As the two resumed walking Sun spoke up, "So like...you go to Beacon University?"

 Jaune shot Sun a confused look, "Yeah? How'd you-"

 "Your hoodie has the logo and stuff on it. So what're you majoring in?"

 Jaune looked at his feet and blushed, "Ah, theater."

 "Theater? You can major in that?"

 The rest of the walk to Sun's apartment was 50% Sun's awe of theater being a major and 50% Jaune making Shakespeare quotes he learned in high school to entertain the faunus.

* * *

 Ruby had just finished her shift and was waiting for a co-worker to come relieve her and start their shift when Jaune stumbled in the comic book store. He was presumably wearing what he slept in only with his shoes slipped on and not tied. Jaune grabbed the newest X-Ray & Vav comic and leaned on the checkout counter, lazily scanning the comic.

 "Jaune? Are you okay?"

 "Cardin had some girl over all night in the dorm," he sighed, "Ruby?"

 "Yes, Jaune?"

 "I think I might be gay," Ruby smiled and patted Jaune on the shoulder, "Yes, Jaune. You might be gay. We've had this discussion like a billion times since we met. But if you ask me, I'd say you're probably bisexual not gay."

 Jaune groaned, "Okay, but say I am gay, or bisexual, and I have that crush on the game store clerk? What do I do then? How do I know if he's even gay, or bisexual?"

 "Well, you could try hanging out with him more and learn more about him. Or you could just ask him, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'd mind from what you've told me about him," Ruby shrugged nonchalantly.

 "But what if he thinks it's weird or gross?"

 Ruby grabbed Jaune by his shoulders and made him look her in the eyes, "Jaune. I'm going to be 100% honest with you. If he thinks it's gross or weird or whatever other thing you can think of in a negative way, then he's an asshole and you don't need him."

 Jaune chuckled nervously, "O-Okay. Ruby could you maybe hold on to me a little softer, please?"

 Ruby immediately released Jaune, "Oh! I'm sorry, Jaune. But I'm serious about that guy, got it, Vomit Boy?"

 "Got it, Crater Face," Jaune rummaged in his pocket for money to pay for the comic before leaving the store.


	2. Update

In case you actually really liked this story and wanted to see where it's going, I am not going to never touch again, in fact I'm rewriting everything I already had. Which is the first chapter and bits and pieces of other chapters.

 When I finish the first chapter, I'll delete this one and re-upload the story, I have no estimate of when this will happen, but hopefully sooner rather than later

**Author's Note:**

> So because this is important, the dogs are: Pyrrha, Ozpin, Roman, Magnhild, Stormflower, and Peach


End file.
